It's Over This Time
by toribabekit
Summary: L & Light break up. Why? Light found out something about L that made him uncharacteristically pissed off. L rants like a boss. Pretty OOC. Has a lot of swearing.


**Author's Note**; Hmmm, I must say that I came up with some random shit for this. Therefore, this is random shit that oozed out of my fingers at four o'clock in the fuckin' morning [WOOOO, THE USED REFERENCES FTW!). Uhm, this is part of me & my Kira Leigh's little random prompt idea thingy. This reminds me more of Mello & Matt... mostly during L's little rant. Eto... I don't really have anything else to say beside I had way too much fun writing this. I know that it's not my best, but then again this is at four o'clock in the fucking morning. xD

**Prompt**; L & Light have a horrible break up. Do what you want!

**-/-**

_This is absolute & utter fuckin' bullshit!_

A prissy brunette furiously stomped his way away from his high school's Harry Potter fanclub & over to the shared apartment of his boyfriend who he knew was there, munching away on some cake.

_Fucking cake... that bastard!_

Why the hell was the usually calm, cunning & reserved Light Yagami so damn upset?

His totally unsocial, yet extremely hot boyfriend L Lawliet shared his strawberry shortcake with that skank ass ho, Misa Amane alone in her apartment!

Misa-freakin'-Amane.

Also known as 'that really awesome fuck of a bitch' that fucked every guy at their high school.

Yeah, that one.

Using common sense, it's totally obvious that they must have fucked.

_I mean, this is Misa Amane we're talking about & she stops at nothing to get what she wants using whatever method needed._

Therefore, she always gets whatever her little trampy heart desires.

_So... they fucked! _

Plus, Light did see a picture of them together in her apartment.

_That bitch was licking icing off of my man's face!_

How did Light see that picture?

Let's just say that Light has... minions.

Light banged a fist on the door, almost breaking it down in his pissed off state.

"...What the hell?" A annoyed, sleepy figure came to the door.

"DON'T YOU 'WHAT THE HELL' ME, KON'ARO!" Light stormed into the apartment, throwing his bag into his room so he can properly glare at L.

Properly glaring meaning with his hands on his hips making him look like a PMSing seven year old girl.

Which he pretty much was... but that's not the point.

"Uhm... doshita no, Light-kun?"

"What's wrong? What's _wrong_? What do you think is wrong, L-_kun_?" Light had his lips in a tight line.

Not a good sign.

"Did the Harry Potter club run out of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?"

Obviously, L just decided to ignore such a sign.

He had decided that he didn't really care after the third hissy fit, he knew that this seventh one would also pass.

"What the fuck? No! They never do!" The third hissy fit was when the club actually _did_ run out of those beans.

"Then what seems to be the problem, Light-kun?" Dear God, could he just shut the hell up so he could get back to his wonderful dream that was a lot like the California Girls video.

"_This_ is the problem, L-fuckin'-_kun_!" Light yanked that God awful picture from his jacket pocket to shove it into L's face. "What the hell is it!"

"I would ask if you could please refrain from shoving things into my face, Light-kun." L spoke with a tired monotone as he pulled the piece of paper out of his face to look at it, Light watching his every move.

"A picture of Misa-san & myself."

_He didn't even blink!_

"Why were you with that trick of all people?"

"Misa-san invited me over for cake." L yawned in boredom. "Please refrain from calling from calling Misa-san such a rude name, Light-kun. That isn't very professinal of you."

_Professional? What am I, the goddamn class president? Has he not even heard of her reputation? Of course that trick is a goddamn trick! Who the hell does he think he is to be scolding me? He sure as hell ain't my mother! Oh, the nerve..._

"L, you're one of the most unsocial people that I have ever met. Why the hell would that trick want to invite _you_ over? Let alone fuck you! You are considered an ugly ass _mess_ to everyone at school!"

L's eye twitched before the usually emotionless black orbs widened slightly with traces of anger & hurt.

"Unsocial...unfuckable... an ugly ass mess, am I?"

Light's eyes widened in alarm.

_Oh... shit..._

"L, no, I mea-"

"So if that's the case," L just cut him off, "then why the_ fuck_ did you even grace me with your presense in the first place?"

"L... I-"

"Why the fuck would you even let me touch you that first night? Why the fuck would you touch _me_ & tell me that I'm beautiful & that you love me if you thought that I was an ugly ass mess?"

Light just tried to shake his head, but L just kept going.

"Just who the fuck do you think you're kidding, Light? Just who the _fuck_ do you think you're kidding? If you loved me, then you would know that Misa-san honestly did invite me over for cake & that I've known her for thirteen years. You act like you're so goddamn high & mighty when you're really just a piece of shit. All you do is complain about everything & judge people, Light. You're such a selfish, heartless bitch, Light. All you I don't even understand why I let myself believe your bullshit words every night. I knew that it was too good to be true. So _fuck you_. I'm out of here. Drop off the rest of my shit at Mello's place. That's where I'll be, but don't you dare fuckin' come up there unless you have my shit... Ja ne!"

With that, L slammed the front door as hard as he could without breaking the door after grabbing some of his essentials, leaving Light alone with his mouth wide open in shock, his legs sinking to the floor & tears flowing endlessly out of his eyes.

_Fuck... I'm such a dumbass..._

**-/-**

**Author's Note**; Uhm... yeah, so it is OVER. xD Review if you see fit~


End file.
